1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the treatment of fluids, such as water, and in particular the magnetic treatment of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there exists a fair number of devices whose function is to magnetically treat a fluid. One type of apparatus is used for removing solid particulate matter from the fluid by means of the magnetic attraction of the solid particulate matter to a magnet. Thereafter, the solid particulate matter is removed from a trap at the location of the magnets. This prior art type of arrangement depends upon the physical attraction of the solid matter within the fluid to the magnet. This arrangement has also been used where it is desirable to separate one or more materials from a slurry where one of the materials to be separated is ferromagnetic.
The prior art also discloses a number of magnetic water conditioning devices which are used to prevent and reduce a buildup of scale on the inner diameter of water pipes. Although not necessarily explainable from a theoretical point of view, it has definitely been established that passing flowing water through a magnetic field causes minerals dissolved within the water to remain in the same state and not be deposited on the inner walls of the pipes.
Regardless of the prior art to which magnets are used to treat a fluid, the prior art discloses the use of magnetic structures which either surround a metal conduit or are fitted within a metal conduit, either of which may use either permanent or electromagnets. Because the art of magnetically-treating fluids is strictly empirical and not capable of being expressed either mathematically or chemically, new and different magnetic structures and methods of utilizing magnets for the treatment of water may readily exist. The present invention comprises one of these new and different arrangements for the treating of water wherein improved results are obtained from the present invention as compared to the prior art.
Accordingly, it is object of the present invention to magnetically treat a fluid, such as water, in a more complete manner than what was accomplished in the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for magnetically treating a fluid, such as water, in a manner which is more efficient than that of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for magnetically treating fluids, such as water, where relatively high (flow rate) velocities of the fluid exist.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for magnetically treating fluids, such as water, in such a manner that the water is directly in contact with the magnetic apparatus and yet does not cause a significant pressure drop.